Repression
by ashpearie
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are at it... again. But something is different this time...


Harry could taste the blood in his mouth, but he wasn't sure if the metallic tasting substance was coming from his busted lip or his slit tongue where he had bitten it. Regardless, he swallowed the liquid smugly and delivered another punch at his adversary's pale face. The crimson color seeping from the blonde boy's head was striking again his almost translucent skin, almost…beautiful.

He was used to physical fights with Draco, but Harry felt something different in this particular altercation. More than anger. Almost… passion. Passion that was rightfully returned. He finally gathered the physical, and mental, strength to push Draco off and stand up, wand at the ready.

"Remind me, Malfoy. What exactly are we constantly fighting over?" Harry hoped that he was coming off as a smart ass. He was being truly sincere.

Draco looked stunned. For the first time in his life, he wasn't sure. He quickly caught himself and spat back at Harry, "I'm simply proving the power that comes with my name, Potter. Now man up and let's finish this!" He thrust his fists in the air, seeming to forget he had a wand in his pocket.

Harry returned his own wand to a pocket inside his jacket, and slowly walked towards his nemesis, hands in the air as a sign of surrender. "Hit me if you want, Draco." It was strange hearing the first name of his enemy escape his mouth, even more strange hearing it with a note of concern rather than distain. "Hit me, give me what you think I deserve. I give up."

"Don't call me Draco, you filth." Draco was hesitant at first, but soon tossed his fist lightly at Harry. Harry caught it, and grabbed Draco's other hand before he could throw another weak punch. Draco was definitely shocked this time, but was too busy trying to get away from Harry to worry about what the brunette boy might say or do next.

"Honestly, Draco. I don't know why you hate me. Or why I hate you, for that matter," Harry intertwined his pink fingers with Draco's white ones, "I'm not really sure that it even is hatred." He walked forwards, pushing Draco towards a wall.

"Of course it's hatred, Harry.. What else could it-" Draco was cut off by Harry's mouth pushing forcefully against his own, pushing his head into the wall. He felt Harry's tongue dancing at his tightly closed lips. Draco let Harry's tongue behind his lips and fought for dominance with his own tongue. He wasn't letting Harry win this fight either.

Harry sucked Draco's tongue into his mouth with great force, and Draco moaned into the kiss. Harry's teeth grazed over Draco's tongue as he released it. Draco broke apart from the kiss and traced down Harry's jaw line to his collar bone, using his teeth and lips, unbuttoning his partner's shirt as he went. He felt himself growing hard with anticipation.

Harry sighed and snaked his hand down over Draco's pants. Feeling the hardness only made him want Draco more. He pushed Draco off him and started removing his shirt and quickly moved to his belt.

"Hmm, I am starting to see something more than hatred here, Potter…" Draco said coyly, reaching to undo Harry's belt and jerk down his pants. He then pressed a hard mouth to Harry's neck again, moving quickly down his chest and towards his navel.

He dropped to his knees a dipped a tongue into the belly button. Draco felt Harry's body jerk with surprise, and heard a slight moan escape his lips. Draco couldn't help but smirk, hoping Harry could feel his smile through his kisses down the trail of hair leading to the hard member underneath the boxers, which were soon ripped away.

Completely shocked by the length and thickness of Harry's cock, Draco could only stare for a moment. Harry, overcome with frustration and desire thrust his hips towards Draco's head, which was also being controlled by his own hands, tangled through the boy's smooth, yellow locks.

Without a second thought, Draco succumbed to the power behind the hands, and took what he could of Harry into his mouth, almost gagging at the sudden intrusion. After the initial feeling of fullness in his mouth had passed, he sucked with enough force that his cheeks were hallowing in. He bobbed his head back and forth with the help of Harry's hand, which was now pulling the blonde hair.

Even after just a few short minutes of Draco trying to suck Harry off, Harry began thrusting erratically, so obviously close to orgasm. Draco removed his mouth slowing, grazing his teeth sharply along the sensitive skin, "Now now now, Potter.. We won't have any of that. Not yet…"

Harry was then pulled to the ground with Draco, and they began fighting with their tongues once again, moans being let out almost simultaneously. Suddenly, Draco was overcome by his usual sense of power, of arrogance, and pushed Harry onto the ground and force him to roll over on his belly.

Removing his solid member from his boxers, he used his fist to pump himself three times, rubbing his tiny slit with his thumb. He was already dripping with precum. He rubbed his soaking head against Harry's clenching entrance, tempted to prove his power raw. However, he felt he would spare Harry of the pain. He was quite large, he noticed…

Draco spat on his hand, not bothering to breach the entrance with his fingers, oh no. He wanted Harry to feel the shocking of width of his own cock. He rubbed himself a few more times, covering himself with just enough spit, and thrust into the Golden Boy without warned.

Harry gasped, in pain and in pleasure, at the sudden intrusion. Just as he was adjusting to the feel of fullness against the ring of muscles, Draco was out and in again in less than a second, this time settling for longer.

He felt Harry's muscles tighten around him, and he couldn't help but moan, "Harry…" This must have been Harry's first time being probed in such a way, and although it wasn't Draco's, he wasn't sure if any of the other boys had ever felt this… good.

After almost a full minute of now movement, he began a steady rhythm of thrusting in and out of Harry, and Draco felt the boy underneath him develop a rhythm of his own, jerking his hips backwards, impaling himself even further over Draco.

Soon, both patterns became extremely erratic, and while he had the chance, Harry hissed at his partner, "Finish with me…" and yelled Draco's name a split second afterwards, covering the floor in front of him with semen.

At the same moment, Draco said, "Harry!" with a broken moan, and felt himself release into Harry, digging sharp nails into the boy's hips. He then collapsed on top of Harry, breathing heavily, and almost giggling. Harry was doing the same thing.

Draco removed himself from Harry and dressed himself, retuning to the charade of distain. Throwing a glance at Harry, who was still staring dumbly at the ceiling, he said, "Maybe we should get into more fights, Potter. Same time next week?"

He stalked off, not waiting for an answer. He knew Harry would come back for more. They always did.


End file.
